Jeff the killers Little girl (fixed)
by PrincessLinnyBinny
Summary: I was born form the worlds most famous killer of all time. You may know what they would say, like " Go To Sleep" or " Don't Go To Sleep, You Won't Wake Up" . You may know them as Jeff and Jane the killer. This time mom was not out to go kill dad... but for me...
1. Chapter 1

I do not own anything! only the charters I make up.

Jeff the killers little girl.

Elice Emiliana ( Ellie the killer)

I was born from the worlds most famous killer of all time. You may know what they would say, like " Go To Sleep" or " Don't Go To Sleep, You Won't Wake Up" . You may know them as Jeff and Jane the killer. You see mom aka Jane was in an outfit that made her look like a hooker, which dad aka Jeff who took the hookers offer. He didn't know it was

Jane who was the hooker in till later. When both had fought because Jeff killer moms family and mom wanted to kill dad for all he had done. 9 months later I was born. Mom had died during child birth...or so I though she did. You see dad took me and was going to rise me to me a killer like him.. That didn't happen, mom got me back, but this time she was not out for my dad...but for me.

Jeff POV

As a killer i really never gave much thought on who i should kill, for any one for that matter, or should be alive for that matter. After seeing _her, _some odd reason i could bring my self to do it. She had change me in some way, she had change of seeing the world...well kinda. She was looking at me with _those eyes... green eyes._ Which i had not seen in a while, since I seen _them...him. _i looked at her and couldnt bring myself to killer her. As i looked at her the baby she was kinda, well still dirty. as I looked at the mother, it looks like she has been dead for a while. 3 hours at least, the mother is no other than Jane.

I never thought something like this would take her down. Like I really give a fuck about that little bitch who made her a bitch to kill. Which didn't work. A soft crying brings be back from my thought to the little girl in my arms.

" Shhhhh its okay.. Jeffys got you now... I'm going to take you home and I'm going to take care of you now. I'm going to make you the worlds best killer of all time." i said softly as i could to the baby girl.i got what looks like Jane's sweater and i warp the baby girl up so she will keep warm. when i did that carefully place her in my white hoodie to help her keep warm. When I did that I left a messge on the wall saying " ILL Be WAITING" I know she is not dead...yet. She Will come back alive. When she did i would be ready. I'll be ready this time. This tiem she will " Go TO Sleep", and SHE WILL STAY A SLEEP.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own anything! only the charters I make up.

yay first story and 2 chapter yay! XD

Elice Emiliana ( Ellie the killer)

I was born from the worlds most two famous killer of all time. You see dad took me and was going to rise me to me a killer like him.. That didn't happen, mom got me back, but this time she was not out for my dad...but for me.

Jeff POV

As we walk out of the poor excused off a house, which Jane was in I took the baby girl with me trying to find somewhere to clean her up. Which was quite far away. As I walked around trying to finda neighborhood, as I walked I can hear her sornig telling me that she is a sleep. As I walked I see a house in my vision, that looks like no one is home. The neighborhood looks fairly nice and also somewhat rich as well. I took out my knife, I had use that to picklock the door. For the rich looking house you wto think it would be harder to get in right? It was easy and I went in with ease. As I went in side I took out where baby girl was at. I as I walked a bit I saw a kitchen, as I went in I saw some wash rags which I took. I went to the sink and the warp that I had made, I had token off. I turn on the water to a warm tempter. Carefully as I could I began to wash her. She woke with a cry, and I tired my best to clam her down.

When I was done she look a lot better then she did before. I found some napkins and made her a makeshift diper for now. I warp her back up with Janes sweatter so she'll keep warm, even though the house was warm I bit she will still be cold. I looked thought the house, there was about 5 rooms. It looks like they have at least 2-3 kids at least.i look though the roomes and nothing held any in picktickler, for the baby or myself, mostly the baby. I really needed to find some clothels for her and some found pod as well. After some looking I got lucky and found some baby milk. I took 5 cams and 5 bottles and also as we'll 5 binkys. Who's ever house this is it hey had save Ed a trip to the store for a while. I soon found bang where you put the baby's things in and as I found that I corbels baby clothes as well. I took a good amount as well so she will be okay for a while in till ill got to the store. When I saw a changing table in the master bebroom.I put the baby down on the changing table. I took the poorly mabe diaper off put a real one on. I also put clothes on her as well. While I was at it I had made her a bottle as well. When I gave her the bottle she took it without second thought. I laugh on how fast she ate it.

" Slow down, we wouldn't want you to get a tummy ache now do we" I said.

When she had fished I put the bottle back in the baby bag. I saw there wasa baby room. How the fuck did I miss that? I'm a killer and I miss that! I thought to my self. So i went in and I saw some baby toys which I had also took because I know I was going to need them and why the fuck not because I'm here and all. She had began to cry and I tried to calme her down which didn't work . I saw a rocking chair and I sat in it, and began to rock her. I put her on my chest and began stubbing her back gently and patting het as well. After a min or so she brup which was quite big for something so tiny.

" Well your happy now... I should name you...but what." I said out loud. Like she will respond _" yeah Jeff give me a fucking name already!" _

When I really lookestat her, she kinda did looked like me. She had my brownish, blackish hair that I had before the fight with the mother fucker. She also had these green eyes which it's been a while...and she had to have them. My...Lius eyes...my brothers eyes. She also had my mothers eyes, big and kinda curly. Making them big and innocent looking.

". Elice it's like Alice but with an E. Mom always wanted a girl name after seems to fit you too. So Elice... Emiliana Kalbi. Eill for short"I said. She looked at me which looks like a smile. She cuddle closer to me, also gently pulled hair.

"Hahaha ok ok I see you like the name then. We should go, and you have to meet some people to meet. They are like me...well kinda" I said to her. I saw a baby blantket, and I use that and Jans sweater to warp her up, and began to walk to the woods where me and my housemates live in.

Time skip****

As I make my way though the woods to the house. As I walked to the house which was in sight. I looked at Eillie who was still fast a sleep in my arms.

". Well here goes nothing, no matter what happens I'm still keeping you. I need to make you the worlds best killer, show there is others like me." I said.

" Jeff what is that you are holding?" said a tall man, in a suit, with tentacles coming out of his back, he had no face. No other than Slenderman, or what I call him Slendy.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own anything! only the charters I make up.

Jeff the killers little girl.

Elice Emiliana ( Ellie the killer)

I was born form the worlds most famous killer of all time. You may know what they would say, like " Go To Sleep" or " Don't Go To Sleep, You Won't Wake Up" . You may know them as Jeff and Jane the killer. You see mom aka Jane was in a outfit that made her look like a hooker, which dad aka Jeff who took the hookers offer. He didn't know it was

Sorry for the false chapter the my laptop is being use for, my sisters for some school carp. So I'm updating though my mom iPad thing... So yeah sorry about that, and I'll try to up date everyday or as soon as I can. If the is any miss spelled words please tell me, I can't spell to save my life. Anyway sorry for the long AN but here is the story.

******************************ello*************************

"Jeff what is that you are holding?" Said a tall man, in a suit, with tentacles coming out of his back, he had no face. No other than Slenderman, or what I call him Slendy.

"A baby" I replied back.

" We'll I can see that, Jeff" he said in a annoyed tone.

" Then why ask?" I respond.

"Jeff why did you bring it her-"

"Eillie, her name is Eillie." I said as I cut him off.

"...Okay...then...Why do you have Eillie? Most in why dose she looked like you for that matter." Slendy said " I never you have a girlfriend for that matter, or you even went that way."

teen though he did not have a face you can see still where it would be. You can see where the face would be at. He looked stern( by the way he has his arms crossed, you can just tell. Also that he looked like it too, even without a face.) utter at the same time by the sound of his voice you can he wanted to know. Who she was, where did she came form, who for she form, mostly everything. He stood 7"4 compare to my 6"3, he was looking down at me...no pun in tended...

" I'll tell you everything when we get inside. Anyway she'll be waking up soon to eat. also it's cold, and I don't want her to get sick, or some shit like that." I said was I walked passed him. As I walked my way to the house, Slendy caught up to me.

" I think this is the longest and most maturer I you've acted in a long time...Maybe this little girl will be some use for you anyway." He said with a light soft chuckle.

As we made in side the house that belonged to Slendy. How he got it here...I really don't know, a lot of hard explaining and way to hard to understand...trust me we all tied to get it but was to hard to get it... Anyway was we made it to the house, I put Eillies things in my room. As I did that she woke with a soft cry. She needed a change and and a bottle by the sound of the cry. As I was changing her I tried to clam her down.

" Shhhhhh it's okay, shhhhh,I"m just changing you that's all. Then I'll go make you a bottle okay. Dose that sound good? I said when I was changing her. She claimed a bit, and I looked at the clock it was almost 8:00am, wow I left the house at a round 7:30pm. Damm I was out that long, and wow I guess time flys I guess. I got her a bottle that I and made really quick. As I came out of my room, I saw Slendy in the door frame just watching, like he always dose.

" What?" I said in a confused tone.

" I'm in pressed this is the first time I seen you cared all matured, in a long time" he said. If had a face, he would've looked smug look, but his voice gives it away.

i pushed him out of the way as I walked pass him, with Eillie in my arms who is now crying softly. It seems like a hungry curry though. I walked to the living room with the bottle in my hand and Eilliem in the other. I say down and gave her the I did that Sleandy sat in fount of me.

" So...This child, where did she came form?" Slendy said

". Well..when a man and a woman-"

" JEFF, I know _how,_ stop acting like a child and give me the god dam story, for fucks sake!" he said in A annoyed tone.

" Sheeeesh okay okay, don't get your patties in a twist." I said. I was going to tell him the story in till.

" Jeff my man! How are you!" Said a annoying voice also known as Ben.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own anything! only the charters I make up. also the updates on the story is going to be hard because my laptop has gone to well shit because it died on me. Also I'm updating on my moms Ipad so it's hard to up date. So here is the next chapter.

Jeff the killers little girl.

Elice Emiliana ( Ellie the killer)

also this is a little summary that I don't know if it ever got posted so here is that.

I was born form the worlds most famous killer of all time. You may know what they would say, like " Go To Sleep" or " Don't Go To Sleep, You Won't Wake Up" . You may know them as Jeff and Jane the killer. You see mom aka Jane was in a outfit that made her look like a hooker, which dad aka Jeff who took the hookers offer. He didn't know it was

Jane who was the hooker in till later. When both had fought because Jeff killer moms family and mom wanted to kill dad for all he had done. 9 months later I was born. Mom had died during child birth...or so I though she did. You see dad took me and was going to rise me to me a killer like him.. That didn't happen, mom got me back, but this time she was not out for my dad...but for me.

" Jeff my man how are you!" Ben said.

Ellie began to cry form the door slamming opening and Ben yelling.

After Ben came in the rake in toll.

" shhhh it's okay, it's just a Dumdass that's ok shhh" I tried to calm Eillie down.

" jeffff sssince wheeeeb diiiid you havvvve a kiddds" said the rake." I thought yoooou haaated them"

" yeah man like when did you have a girlfriend, like you sex life is to shit man" said Ben. " I

" it's ok Eillie shhh is okay" I said she clamed a bit and went back to her bottle by her face she looked pissed.

" damn for something so tiny can looked so pisssed" said Ben, as he came close waay to close to her. She was close to tears when slendy took him by his leg, by taking him with his black smooth tentacle.

" Ben leave the child along, and you stink of weed. Not only that you scaring the poor thing." Said slendy

"Okay okay man." Said Ben." Why all you up in my my face man."

" ssssoooo Jeffff tells us where did the baby girl came form." Said the rake.

Ellie just had fished her bottle and as I bumper her i told them about how I met Jane and what she can do. That and about her powers as well. I had also warn them that she can still come back alive and she might try to come get Eillie and all.

" sooo this Jane girl was her mother and died while giving brith?" Said slendy

" yeah pretty much." I replayed.

" whatssss her name?" Said he rake

"Elice Emiliana Kalbi" I replayed " but Eillie as her nick name"

Eillie began to cooe as I said her name. Bubbling like she was trying to talk.

" soo man when is her brith day in shit" said Ben

" June 13" I said

Eillie began to babbling once more and was pulling my hair since she was still on my chest as I'm burping her, or trying to.

" I never saw you as a father type Jeff but hey their is a first thing for everything man" said Ben

As he said that Eillie finally burp

" Danm how can something so tiny burp like a grown man." Said Ben " dam man I have to game up bro."

" Jeff do you have all the things you need for Eillie" said slendy " because I need to go to the store and get some more tea and coffee [ yeah i dont but slendy has a mounts well kinda] know as well. While we are at it we can get Eillie some more things as well."

" okay yeah let's go, I'll go make her and another bottle then we will be on our way." I said

As I went to my room I change her diaper and I change her clothes as well. I pack her somethings as well her binky and her bottle and her blanket as well.

[ the store would be a one short as a side story, as well how Jeff knows how to take care of baby's as well. How slenderman and Jeff became friends like when the 1st fight. And as well as Ben and the Rake. Going to also put Eillies childhood as a one shorts as well. Also I'm long to put other point of views in here as well. I don't in in the story or and shorts to the story.]


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry I have not been updating because school had been tought and testing and all. But when summer comes along ten I can update more. Also I'm going to try and fix my spelling an garmmer. Also thanka you guest for telling me that and sorry I'm keeping the name I like it. But any way I do no own anything. also how dose a bate work? I might get one I'm not sure. But yeah here is the next chapter

5 months later!

Unknown pov

A cry of a small child road through the house, no older then about 5-6 months years of age still just a child. Everyone who lived in the house was asleep. Or in till now that is, a man of 6"2 came in the room. In hand he held a bottle. It must of been feeding time for the child.

" shhhh it's okay daddy's got you.. Lets Change your diaper and give you a bottle, okay Eilce." Said the tall man, whose the father of the young child. He stood at 6"2, had jet black hair that was darker then midnight itself. He had white sink that was white as sown, and as his face was a leathery looking, with a wicked smile that was craved out rather atrocity, and as for his eyes was the thing that stood out... eyelid less... How in the fuck could he not get eye infections with out them? Like really? Just like how could he not, This was not the time of questions, the master would want more then this. As I watched the man pick up the child in is arms with. (How could a horrid face, not only to say but how can a killer that has been know to gut a man to even impaler men and women on things that could not be possible.) and set her on a changing bed. The child began to cry a bit softer, it was a sort of "I want my father to give me my damn fucking bottle already and I want to be with my damm fucking father as well."

" shhh it's okay baby girl daddy's got you, see there all better you have a fresh diaper and now you get to have a bottle." Said the father as he pick up his child, and move to a chair that I have seen in rooms for the infants.

As he began to rock her he gave her the bottle...this is the first that I seen this man like this. He had a soft and loving look in his eyes...It makes me sick...He is a killer for Christ sake, he is to be a loving fathers, this child should of belong to Master not him. He'll not even to Master but to me. Don't worry Jeff, Elice will be mind one day just you wait. As I got up I got my knife. As I did that I arched a note just for him. I got up and thrower the knife at the child but knowing Jeff he would see it coming. I got up form the branch of the tree that I was sitting on and throw the knife at the window. CARSH!

This should give them a warning.

Jeff pov

As I was feeding Elice I couldn't shake the feeling that I'm being watch. Something or someone was watching us... As I looked up I saw a figure, just as I was about to call out it throw setting at the window. It was going towards Eille. I moved out of the way in just a neck of time. At the sound and sudden movement had sacred Eillie and waking her up. She had began to cry out in shocked and in fear. As she began to wail I did my best to calm her. As I did that Slendy, Ben, and the rake all came in here ready for a fight.

" Jeff what on Earth happen? Is Eillie all right?" Said slender

" Yes, how the fuck should I know I was giving Eillie her bottle then a knife came and hit the window. " I has kind with the voice of what the fuck just happen. I had Eillie in my arms still trying to wht her to stop crying

" yo Jeff, There's like a note for like you man, it saids something about Eillie, yeah Eillie and how she is going to be like taking away by some chick and how she or he or or or whatever she/he is and like kill you like yeah man. And I'm not stone I'm... what the hell I'm stone as fuck hahaha dude." Said Ben who is stone like fuck...and be drunk... really what the fuck, I'm not sure if he can even walk. I should miss with him. I took the note out of his hand with now only whimpering Eillie in my arms.

" Ben your in the box and there is water lots and lots of water" that's I needed to say then he freaks out.

As Ben was freaking and running a round or tried to even get started to laugh and got up and went some where. As hé did that I began to read the note that had Ben found.

Dear Jeffrey,

You had already know that I will be back. This time I'm going to take her back. Don't worry I'll make sure to take her while you watch me make her mine. She will be well whats the point of telling? What's her name? Eillice, ahh no Elice but you call her Eillie as her what her nick name. I'm going to find you and your fucking ass whipe of friends and kill them all. Then I'm going to take my time with you. Slowly killing you while Eillie watches. I'll be coming, just rebemer, I'm am always watching you. You better keep a look out you no good pice of shit.

Yours truly

Jane the Killer

P.S I'm going to take her form you hehehe because then well you know how it goes form there

That little bitch, I should had burn her when I had the chance. As I looked at Eille who was now a sleep. I was thinking on what to do next.

" Jeff what had the note said" said Slendy. I give him the note. I didn't know what to say. I hated the bitch, even if Eillie was not here I would still come after her.

" so Jane is behind this. Im not really amuse by it. Well I'll have a looked a round maybe she or he who is working for her is still a round. If I find any thing I'll come and show you. Don't worry Jeff I care for Eillie just as much as you do, I see her as family anyways, the girl is already warmed up to me." Slendy as and left to go find who ever is or still there. Who ever it is I'll will and I'm not the only one will want to kill him or her.

" OMFG Jeff there is a baby toy things in the living room!" Ben yelled in a really high pitch girly voice.

" Jeff you have a baby!"

"No really Ben. I thought it was a fucking puppy! I was holding! It's not fucking baby at all!" I said in a bitter tone. Really Ben? Why the fuck are you even high at this time of the day?


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for not updating for soo long, school got in the way and all, also I had a fldiver rive but someone at school had token it :P and that had all of my chapters to this story. also that its kinda award to upload chapter on my moms iPad because it likens to be a well an ass at times. Not to long ago my family's computer had crash and that also heald all of my chapters will, and some family things have been going on as well. Also that I'm apeso so so so so so so soo sooooo sorry for keeping you guys waiting. Anywho sorry for the long A/N but I'm sorry for keeping you guys waiting for the next chapter.

~~~~~~~~~a few weeks after what happen~~~~~~~~~~~~~

jeffs pov

It has been a few weeks since what happen in Eillis room. Since then everyone has been on high alert. Hell even Slendey has been looking a round the woods and so has thdrake. They both are not every, well lets just say they don't like kids every much. Eille has them warp around her little cubby finger. It was my turn to check to see if we found who ever was hanging the note to us( well more of me the anything) and Jane. Since I was out I left my baby girl with Ben. So far he has been good at keeping the weed away for her, such as not smoking it next to her, or even a round her. Which I'm am glad for, dude needs to calme down a bit with it. I got to say Eillie change all of us in some sprt of way. Slendy for one dose not take kids as must but he dose take any older the 17 and up, also has the Rake as well, also has Ben but he doesn't eat people like me we are the "_humans""_ of the house and Eillie. As for me I don't get the _feeling _as much. Both at dose not really stop us form killing anyone. We still do but they have to be at the age of 17 or around there. Befor Slendy-Wendy use to take kids around Eillies age or at the age of 1, but now Willie is with us, for some reson we can't bring over selfs to kill some one that young. She is going to be a wonderful killer some day because she will have all of us, but only when is the right time to teach her, because I want her to get some schooling. Maybe Ben can hack something like some school thing, or Slendy-Wendy can teach her. As I was in my thoughts I heard a growl... Okay I wouldnt call it a growl more like a puppy like growl as I look a round u couldn't find anything. As I was about to look, more in to, I felt my cell phone buzz.

" yo it's Ben, it seems Eilliey wants her dad, she won't stop crying and she keeps heading to the door, dude she can crawl pretty fucking fast, and burp like. Fucking man still! But still she wants you home as soon she woke up form her nap she was looking for you. So ill hurry up if I was you, hey Eillie don't put that in your mouth!" Ben said has he hung up. As I walked home I can't shake the feeling that someone is watching me. When I got to the house can hear a high pitch like giggle. As I I open the door I see been making voices which where form Eillies teddy bear and her stuff dog toy.

As I just stood there recoding Ben with my phone,ahhhhhh yes this will make really really good blackmail. As a few mins past Eillie had seen me and began to crawl to me

" hey baby girl" I said as I bent down and pick her. " hey Ben why you know that you have a hair clip in you hair still Ben or should a say Benny."

" hey I make it look good, you are just jelsoy that I have one and you don't " he said as he took it off he said " she ate about a hour ago"

" hey thanks for watching her" I said and I was thankful for ben babysitting her.

" nan its all good, anyway the muchin has grown on me, anway when she is old enough, I'll tech her the ways of playing video games, hell she will be the best because she will learn form the master!" Ben said

I laugh " haha I'm sure she will."

~~~~~~~later on that day like eveningish-

still Jeff's pov

As Ben, Eillie, and I sat outside, in the late Novmber night. I had her all warp up and she was on her jumper thing that had toys on it. As we where sitting out said me and Ben with talking about some new video game that just came out not to long ago. As we where talking, I felt that some one was watching us, a soft bark that was that made us look that way. As I got up and brinig out my knife out. As I did that Ben went in fount of Eillie as I check it out. It was just a fucking pupp!

" Dudue it was a puppy" I said as I pick it up

" well fuck! I thought is was that bitch who almost hit Eillie willy with a knife" Ben said sitting down with Eillie on his legs and the puppy jump out of my arms and ran to Eillie, as the dog did Eillie crawled to it and well what look like she was petting it? As I just stood there in shock and when as well!

" I think she likes him...so can we it" ben said " it's a ummmmmm boy. So can we?"

"Ummmm okay I guess, anyway it seems she is found of him. Anyway I haven't seem just a big smile like that. Anyway when Slender and Rake get back form where they went, I'll tell them that we got a dog."

" Fuck yeah! I always wanted a dog! Where are they at anyway? Slendey-man and rakey?" Ben said while petting the dog.

" Slender said he needed to go to the over relm for some things and a paper for Eillie. As for rake, he wanted to look around more to the north because that was where to unknown person went." I said.

" okay, dude I never seen her smile this much, she really loves that dog." Ben

" I know right! That is what his name should be Smile. Anyway he dose have a smile like mouth." I said. As I said that smile began to jump and lick Eillie as if saying that he likes the name. we soon went in side and I gave Eillie a bath while I had Ben give smile a bath. ( he hates water but dose not mind bath water, pool, or lake water but yet he freaks when he is drunk or when he is high or both) As I fed Eillie afte bath I put her to sleep anbj put her in her room with Smile behide me. As I layer her down in her bed, smile was next to her. Also went to sleep. I bent know and kissed her head. " goodnight princess"

as I left her room I went to my room and went to sleep as well. well we have a dog now.


End file.
